Conventional gun rests provide support for a firearm, such as a rifle or other gun. Although supportive of the firearm, those gun rests have typically been static supports in structure, with some designs including swivel or pivot allowing movement for aim side to side, up and/or down. These gun rests assist steady aim but do not provide any shock or recoil absorption.
Certain gun rests have attempted to provide shock or recoil absorption through compression padding, weights, mechanical coil springs and/or elastic fabrics. These conventional gun rests have typically been deficient. For example, the gun must be rigidly attached to the gun rest and may suffer scrape and structural damage from impact with the gun rest features. Further, the recoil absorption elements forcefully impact structures of the gun rest and any support structure on which the gun rest is attached, causing substantial jarring of the gun and distorting aim and also potential failure of the structural features of the gun rest and support structure.
It would, therefore, be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide systems and methods for resting a gun during shooting, which assist steady aim and limit any significant jarring and recoil impacting the gun, gun rest and support structure, as well as virtually eliminating recoil force borne by the shooter.